totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
"Dome"
"Dome", labeled as The Bald Guy, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise. He is called Dome because of his bald head, which he tries to cover with his hat. Other than his baldness, his pink sandals are his other shame. "Dome" joined TDP so he could buy a wig. Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - "Dome" was selected to be a Fighting Duck, and joined Philip's alliance to vote out Belle. Chapter Two - "Dome" formed an alliance with the rest of the guys. "Dome" ran in the race, but nobody tagged him to run. He voted Martha out. Chapter Three - "Dome" suggested that Belle be the next to go, so she doesn't get too attached to the tribe. He was ranked as the second most important member of the tribe. The Fighting Ducks won invincibility, for the first time, and access to a fruit salad bar. Chapter Four - "Dome" bonded with "Ugly", which could end up in a relationship because their both hideous. He was the last person to get up the volcano, for unknown reasons, but Belle dragged him up. The Fighting Ducks won the challenge. Chapter Five - "Dome" and "Ugly" ate dinner together and ended up making out behind the bushes. They were both switched to the Thrashing Rabbits tribe and cost their team the game when they made out in the bushes. Dome was a member of the alliance formed to vote out "The Rat". The alliance also had Lucas, "Ugly," and Elian. "Ugly" got voted out when "The Rat" played an immunity idol. Chapter Six - "Dome" mourned the elimination of "Ugly" and swore revenge on "The Rat." He was chosen to take dares for the Thrashing Rabbits. The Thrashing Rabbits and Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Seven - "Dome" got a video from his hair-care specialist. "Dome" was chosen to be a hunter, and fell off a cliff. He found the flag of the Conquering Sloths. The Thrashing Rabbits won immunity and reward. Chapter Eight - "Dome" made a video for his family. He talked about "Ugly" and talked about his tribe's victories. In the challenge, he rode his moose next to Elian and they decided to vote for Lucas or Jacob. Lucas, "The Rat", and Jacob voted him out. Relationship(s) Total Drama Paradise "Ugly" - "Dome" and "Ugly" bonded in chapter four, and they hooked up because they're both hideous. During chapter five, they ate dinner together and made out in the bushes. They made their tribe lose the challenge because they were making out in the jungle. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise "Dome" used to be in the alliance lead by Philip. "Dome" was then in an alliance with Billy, Lucas, Josh, and Dyl. "Dome's" team was changed, so he formed an alliance with "Ugly", Lucas, and Elian. Background When Dome was born, he had a full head of hair. He was considered a miracle, until his first haircut. All his hair was cut off and never grew back. To cope, his dad bought his some hats, but they were all very ugly. His pink sandals didn't help much. When light flashes off his head he can cause damage to people's eyes. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Dome's appearance is an edit of Geoff. *Dome received three votes. *Dome is the only bald character. *"Dome's" final image was made by Manatee12. Category:Total Drama Paradise